


It Takes Two

by Dash (Cydney)



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Hair bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cydney/pseuds/Dash
Summary: Rapunzel is itching to practice her improv acting. Eugene is happy to be tied up and listen to her assert herself. Of course it was going to end with sensory deprivation and naughty role playing.





	It Takes Two

With thanks to Bex on Tumblr, for both the title and the idea in general.~

_It goes without saying that I do not own the characters used within (something which I'm sure we're all grateful for.)_

* * *

 

“Over, under, in and out, that is what it’s all… about!” Rapunzel stood back and admired her handiwork. The scarf she had chosen was pure silk, with a pair of folded up, satin hankies tucked on top of his eyes. Cool, comfortable, and one-hundred percent sight-proof. Not bad work, she thought. As for the rest of it…

Seventy feet of long, blonde hair was both a hassle and a blessing. Sometimes both at once. Like when her boyfriend-slash-Prince consort agreed to an afternoon of role playing and acting. Rapunzel couldn’t explain it, but lately she had been  _itching_  to flex her theatrical muscles. She already knew how to draw, paint, play the guitar, dance, execute moves in chess and sing. Was it so hard to believe that she and Pascal used to put on some of the best ventriloquism acts that nobody had ever seen?

She even had the home-made badge!

Well, clearly she needed to just prove it. And who better to practice with than her ‘lovely assistant’? “Comfy, Eugene?”

“Well now,” he mumbled, pulling halfheartedly against the silken bonds of her hair. “This feels rather… familiar.” Déjà vu in the most extreme sense. But this time instead of being strapped in to a paint-chipped wooden chair, his wrists were tied to the plush, padded arms of one of the high-back velvet chairs she kept off to the side. (The right one, if he had to guess - he’d be asleep already if it was the left one, and  _yes_ , there is a difference between the two, thank you Cass-andra!) “But oh yes, very comfy.”

A flush of pride spread through her as she clasped her hands and grinned.

“Remind me which characters we’re playing here, Blondie?”

“Oh, that’s easy!” But there was something in her voice that left him believing that it was  _not_ , in fact, ‘easy.’

“I’m giving you an easy one - you just have to be your charming, roguish, Flynn Rider-self. Where as  _I_  am going to be playing the part of some  _menacing guard_  who’s caught you! Should be easy for you, don’t you think?”

“As easy as pie, Princess. Ooh! Hey, speaking of, did you hear that they’re making blueberry tonight? Mm! What’s say after this we go grab a piece?” The giggle he heard was nothing short of musical. Even with his eyes covered, he could almost picture her tipping forward and covering her mouth.

“Sure! For now though, remember;- this is ‘improvisational theatre.’ Once we start, there’s no script. You just have to stay in character and react as they would. It’s good practice! See? Well… if you  _could_ see.”

He could not see. She’d made darn sure of that. The blindfold wrapped around his eyes was silk or satin with extra folds, if he had to guess. Cool and soft, and blocking out all the light in the world. For a ‘menacing guard,’ Rapunzel was awfully considerate with his comfort. Part of him wondered if she could keep up her charade if he suddenly winced and complained that it was too tight - he could just see her gasping and  rushing to loosen the knot at the back.

She was sweet like that.

Pat. Pat.  _Pa_ _t_. Eugene was forced to come back to reality as he heard, and felt, the  _le_ _a_ _st intimidating_  stomps he had ever heard. Probably because his ‘captor’ was barefoot and the floor was painted marble and a rug. But with the time between steps, it was obvious that  _someone_  was doing their level best to be intimidating.

“Oh, Blondie…”

“Silence, intruder!” Rapunzel barked, and he pressed his mouth together into a thin line to keep from giggling. It was her indoor voice. Her ‘I’m making a formal Princess decision, and to heck with whoever disagrees with it’ voice. He loved that voice. She always looked so good when she wielded just a little bit of her official power. “Have you any idea how much trouble you’re in? How much  _danger_ you’re in?” Unseen thanks to his blindfold, Rapunzel allowed herself to feel triumphant. Role playing was so much fun! It had been too long since she had been able to put on a play!

“It really doesn’t feel like that much ‘danger’,” Eugene murmured gaily. Hands came up from their resting position to throw in some quotation marks. Because really, if she wanted to play properly, he was going to act his part right along with her. “I mean, you’re not even even all that angry at me. Angry people get much huffier, you know.”

“Ohh? Oh, ho, uh huh. Yeah. Is that right?” Rapunzel couldn’t stop nodding, her eyebrows rising in a look of defiance. And, of course, a look that was completely lost on him, because she made darn sure that blindfold wasn’t going to let  _anything_ through. It was dark and scary and cut off one of his precious five senses. Which should have been  _really_  dangerous and frightening. ‘ _Trust Flynn Rider to never let it show_ ,’ she reminded herself. Which really only made her stall and nod some more more. But it did inspire her to act more like some angry, frustrated guard.

“Well! It shows what you know, because… I  _am_ angry! I’m very, very angry!” It sounded as much as she was convincing herself as she was him, and for good measure she stomped on the spot. “Hmfp!” Yes! That was much better. There was a satisfying strike on the stone, and she was pleased her feet were so strong.

“Okay, well then, I can certainly see you mean business. Hear it, I mean! I can hear you mean business!” He quickly caught himself. It still felt just a little silly, but frankly it was plain adorable on her part. He was still glad that Pascal had been sent to to play with Max in the stables, though. “So… what am I in trouble For?”

“Don’t play coy with me,” Rapunzel declared, pacing back and forth before him, her hands clasped behind her back and her nose held high. All unnecessary, but it helped her get into the mind of her character, and she made sure to stamp her bare feet on the stones every so often. “You think we’re going to just forget all the trouble you caused last time? Oh, we were onto you the moment you strolled into town, Fitzherbert.” She huffed indignantly again… and then realised what she had said.

“Wait…”

“Fitzherbert? Are you sure about that…?”

 _No!_ She had meant to say Flynn Rider! But she was so used to calling Eugene, Eugene, and she liked his real name so much better and  _ugh!_  “Don’t be smart with me!” She whirled on him, her cantankerous persona becoming louder. It was either that or break character, and she couldn’t do that! It was one of the Golden Rules of the ‘Rapunzel and Pascal Acting Guild!’ “I… know exactly who you are! Do you think rescuing poor, helpless maidens from lonely towers will make up for your crimes? Just because you have a handsome, chiselled, adorable face and good hair, and… and smile, and-”

“Uh, Guard? Hi. Focus.” Rapunzel caught herself again, a warmth spreading through her cheeks that she was glad he couldn’t see. She cleared her throat, straightened up and resumed her pacing.

“Your crimes of trying to charm and embarrass me will be added to your sentencing,” she declared with a small huff. 

“So, wait…” Eugene’s head tilted and she crossed her arms, idly wondering if this was how he had managed to escape capture so many times in the past. Even if she was merely playing a role, she could feel her character bristling from being interrupted so often. “If I’m facing a sentencing, then don’t I get a chance to defend myself?”

“Ah. The rogue wishes to play the defendant.” There was a smug tone in her voice, and Rapunzel didn’t have to act very much for it, either. With all the air and grace of a benevolent judge, she waved her hand. “I believe I will allow this.”

“That’s just great,” Eugene sighed, grinning broadly. “I’d like my girlfriend Rapunzel to defend me, in that case.”

Her mouth dropped open and her arms went slack. “You… can’t do that!” All traces of her adopted voice had vanished.  _She_  was Rapunzel! How could she be both his tormentor and his saviour? Who ever heard of a play or performance like that?! 

“You’ve said it yourself - I’m just  _famous_  for rescuing the Princess of Corona, and I know that ‘she’ has memorised the law like nobody’s business. So she can defend me.” And with an air of confidence, he relaxed back against the velvet ‘interrogation chair.’ “Isn’t that right Rapunzel?” And now he was calling out to his (he assumed) nearby girlfriend. Who was completely different from the person who was marching back and forth before him.

“… that’s right.” It was a small voice and her hands had covered her mouth, because none of this was in her script. Because there  _was no script_ , and he knew that, darn it. That was the whole point of improvisation! But still… She had planned a little bit of it. There was going to be some teasing and playing while she pretended to be an agent of justice, not… all  _this._

But it was a natural reaction for her at this point - Eugene had called for her help and she just dove right in. Besides, he was right - he  _did_  have the right to it. Not that any of this was even real! But still…

“Ah! Blondie!” Her ‘prisoner’ grinned and looked over to the side, where a very non-existent Rapunzel seemed to be standing. “Would you be a dear and tell this  _brutal, sadistic guard_  that whatever I did, it isn’t all that bad, and you have every right to defend me?” He even punctuated it with a jerk of his head towards where she really stood. The brutal, sadistic guard with long blonde hair, a pink dress and bare legs.

And, since the whole thing was her idea, Rapunzel felt herself stepping over to her new cue, clearing her throat and folding her hands. “As a member of Corona’s Royal family, and someone who has studied law, I am hereby empowered to speak on behalf of others in their defense.” She spoke in a clear, cool tone, directed towards… nobody. The vacant space where she stood a moment before. The ‘heartless guard.’

“ _Ooh_. You’re in trouble now!” Eugene grinned broadly, and while he was facing the same empty space, she couldn’t shake the feeling that he was talking to  _her_ , plain and simple. And that the triumphant grin that looked so gosh-darn appealing on him was just a little too ‘at her expense.’ But nobody had any place on the stage unless they had thick skin for the critics and could adapt on the fly. Rapunzel made sure to square her shoulders and plant her feet wider. She had been playing parts and practicing ventriloquism and pantomime for  _years_  before they had met.

And she was going to give him a good show, darn it!

“This man,” she announced to nobody in particular. “ - has had his criminal record expunged, and is no longer wanted for for many,  _many crimes_ , both petty and despicable.” From the corner of her eye she saw him wince, and it brought a smirk to the corner of her mouth. “I expect you to release him at once.” Rapunzel huffed. It was a noise of finality. And a second later, she took a wide step across, turned and adopted a bitter scowl. She leaned over and crossed her arms to appear as closed-off as possible.

“Maybe in  _Corona!”_ she replied to herself, throwing in a scoff at the end. “But while he’s been relaxing over there, this man has committed acts both treacherous  _and_  impressive! And unlike some of us, he’s not rescued any lost Princesses from any towers here…”

“She’s really not helpless, either,” Eugene broke in, interrupting the ‘two women’ before some real heated arguments began to fly. If it could happen, it would. “I mean, that ‘little maiden’ knocked me out and threw me around like nobody’s business!”

“Hey, yeah! I did!” Rapunzel frowned, crossing her arms and cocking her hip and tapping her foot against the ground. “Just who has the nerve to refer to me as some kind of ‘helpless maiden,’ anyway?!”

Silence stretched on as she realised, a second later, that it was  _her_. Or more specifically, her other character. But that’s okay! Ad-libbing and making things up on the fly was all part of the acting process. Every new interaction was helping to shape this new persona. Fleshing her out. Giving her depth and meaning. Rapunzel imagined that she was a guard who had been working there for years, and couldn’t remember the last time she had a holiday. Someone who had no time for an ex-thief and some privileged princess. And then they have the hide to come onto  _her_  territory and tell her how to do her job? The nerve!

“Listen, ‘Princess Perfect,’“ she snapped back, smoothly slipping back into both her position and role as a frustrated law officer. “You may be the next Queen of Corona, but around here? You’re just another pretty face in need of a haircut.”

Rapunzel stepped back, gasping, a hand to her chest. Off to the side she thought she heard Eugene stiffen and breathe “woah,” but she could be wrong. She was too worked up to worry about that. A flush of resentment swept through her, uncomfortably warm and leaving her balling her fists at her sides.

“Well, I’d say being a future Queen means I outrank  _you_ , sweetie. Okay? So why don’t you drop the sword, drop the ‘tough girl’ act and release my boyfriend!”

“Blondie…?”

“Well maybe  _you_  need to stick to whatever it is you do when you’re not brushing your hair. Doodling sketches and wearing crowns, I assume!”

“Sunshine…?”

“I happen to be the most renown artist in the Kingdom!”

“Rapunzel?”

“ _What?!”_  Her hands covered her mouth and her eyes went as wide as saucers as she realised what had happened. At this point she had certainly snapped loudly enough to pass for two people. And Eugene, precious man that he was, didn’t flinch or rear back. He just tilted his head and leaned in her direction, still tied up with her hair and his eyes completely covered.

“Come back to me, honey,” he said, and she felt her shoulders sag. 

“Guess I got a bit carried away,” she admitted sheepishly. “Aw, I’m sorry, Eugene.” Rapunzel swept her hair behind her, an arm reaching around his neck as she moved to sit across his lap and cuddle him. 

“Wait - !” 

Too late. Down she went, sitting neatly across his legs and  _something else_. Her eyes widened again as he bit his lip and hissed softly, wriggling beneath her. A shift of her hips told her exactly why, too. Rapunzel watched him for a moment, at the flickers of emotion across his face. The little reactions and the telltale pink forming in his cheeks.

“Eugene…” She was quiet and coy. Utterly playful as his erection pressed into the side of her hip. “Just  _how_  did this happen…?” 

“Well,” he drawled the word, clearing his throat and stalling for time. “Sometimes it’s just a reaction, you know? That’s all. A little reaction and  _pop_ , oh, look at that.” The blindfold did nothing to conceal what she liked to call his ‘pretend-innocent’ look. It was like the prison cell in Pincosta all over again.

“Uh huh. Oh, I’m aware of that. What I’d like to know is what kind of reactions cause  _this_.” This time she reached down, her palm touching him fully. Eugene jumped beneath her and she watched him draw another soft hiss between his clenched teeth. “Does someone have a thing for hearing me getting all defensive…?” She was sure she had read that somewhere once before. Why, though, she couldn’t begin to fathom. Who would enjoy someone being so aggressive and guarded?

“Mm… not exactly…?” The pause in the air seemed  _much_ longer than when she demanded to know who had called her some ‘helpless, innocent maiden.’

“You do know I’m not getting up before you tell me about this, don’t you?” 

“Oh, yeah. No, I worked that one out on my own.”

“I’m so glad we’re on the same page, Eugene.”

“Always, Blondie.”

“Mm.”

The silence returned, and she had a feeling it would have hung for even longer if she didn’t curl her fingers around his shaft and  _squeeze_. The fabric of his trousers did nothing to hinder that - after all: she wasn’t some darn helpless tower-girl!

“Okay! So… maybe it’s a little bit of the being-tied-up by you  _again_ , sweetheart, which really, how could that not be a thing? But, if I had to put it down to one thin in particular, I would pick your… assertiveness.”

Rapunzel blinked and leaned back, as though she couldn’t quiet believe it. Immediately Eugene began to relax beneath her, sagging against the chair as the small pressure on his groin was gone. 

“My assertiveness? That’s not new. I’m assertive, you know! Shouldn’t you be walking awkwardly all the time? Because I’m  _plenty_  assertive, thank you very much, Eugene,” she declared with a small scoff. It was returned by a blindfolded, hesitant look. 

“Ehh… I would say you have  _confidence_ , Rapunzel. You have that in spades, and really, for someone with your history and experiences, I think you’re a miracle woman because of it. But when it comes to laying down the law, you’re more of the… ‘bend over backwards to make everyone happy, even if it costs you’ kind of person.”

“Wha-? I am not, I - “ She cut herself short as this time. Behind the silk scarf around his head, she watched as he managed to arch a perfectly-plucked eyebrow up. It was the same sceptical look he had given her when they first met and she insisted she kept her promises. “… okay, so, maybe I can be a little… I don’t know, ‘too nice.’ Or polite. Or things that really shouldn’t be a bad thing, so I don’t know why people act as if they are…”

“And they’re not!” She wasn’t sure if Eugene heard or somehow  _sensed_  that she was pouting, but soon enough she felt his beard tickling her cheek as he kissed her face over and again. “But there’s a bit of a difference between being ‘nice’ and, say, ‘taking the lead,’ you know? Like, going with the flow and being… mm, dominant? A little proud…?”

“A little dominant while fighting over  _you_ ,” Rapunzel smirked. She wasn’t surprised when he hummed and stalled and finally sheepishly nodded. ‘Possessive’ was the word for it, and one she had mixed feelings about. But there was a world of difference between being hoarded for her hair and being wanted because she was loved. Why wouldn’t he enjoy it a little, she thought?

“ _Eugene…”_ She slid off of his lap and she swore she saw his eyebrows knitting together. Some mimicry of confusion and disappointment. All the while, she lifted her skirt up just enough until she was able to sit back down. This time, though, she was facing him, straddling him with a long, strong leg thrown over side of his. “If only I knew you felt this way…”

“Well, I didn’t exactly try to hide it -  _ahh,_   _hah_ …” Once again he was cut off, and she was treated to the oh-so satisfying sight of Eugene’s mouth falling open as he moaned softly. “What are you  _doing?”_

“What…? You mean - “ Her thighs squeezed him. Toes dug into the plush rug beneath them. Her hips rolled forward slowly and she felt him, full and hard against her tingling core. “ -  _this_ , right…?”

Eugene  _groaned_. She felt warm air against her cheek and the swoop of hair fluffing up and back before sitting still. A naughty thrill flew through her, resting inside her. Rapunzel grinned and leaned back, her hips settling against him as she made herself comfy. This was so much more fun than just arguing with herself.

“Yes, sweetheart. Darling. Why are you doing  _that_?” There was a definite whine in his voice that time, and Rapunzel decided she needed to hear him do it more often. Mm, yes. She’d start right away, squeezing her thighs against his and watching him bite his lip once again. 

“I’m doing what I want,” she said, as simply as if announcing the time of day. The idea of being coy and cutely asking ‘don’t you like it?’ floated through her mind before she banished it. She was being dominant! Possessive! Her hips wiggled and she giggled as he shifted about beneath her. “I’ve captured you, so I get to do what I want with you. Remember?”

“Ahh! But you  _didn’t_  catch me! The other one grabbed me and tied me up, didn’t she?” Rapunzel decided he looked a little too smug while he pointed out the flaw in her little argument, and she rolled her hips again, sending a pleasant tingle through her sex and rearranging his features. She was starting to appreciate seeing him at her mercy.

Still, he had a point, darn it… Until it dawned on her that she was in charge. That meant she could do anything!

“Silly Eugene,” she said, hands curling around the loops of golden hair keeping him in place. Her head turned and she spoke out of the side of her mouth, throwing her voice as best as possible. “Haven’t you worked it out yet? I’m the Rapunzel you knew before, coming to your rescue. With her short, chestnut hair. The returned Princess. You remember her, right?”

Behind the silk blindfold, she watched her boyfriend look confused and try to piece together what was going on. But rather than wait, she leaned over, head tilted and talking from the opposite side. “And I’m Rapunzel with her long, blonde hair. Who’s seen the world and faced it all. And I’m the one who has you at her every whim…”

Years of home-practised ventriloquism with a chameleon were finally paying off.

“Well,” Eugene breathed. She watched his face flit between emotions, much like whenever he was trying (and failing) not to freak out. “I’m intrigued, but I’m not too sure how the world can handle  _two_ Rapunzel’s. You know? That’s… ten feet, eight inches of sunshine. That might be  _too much_  for anyone to take.”

Rapunzel was having none of it. She was having  _fun_ , and there was plenty of evidence pressed against her underwear that he was having fun, too. Speaking of which…

“Well, that’s a shame,” she sighed, deciding that this was coming from the short-haired, curious Rapunzel. She kept herself hovering perfectly still on top of him, leaning to the side and talking from the proper direction. Hands played with his collar. Fingers stroked his neck and throat. She allowed herself to pat him down slowly, along his doublet… before switching halfway. Rapunzel with her long locks and experience took over, deciding that the hooks were an affront to her Royal gaze. And then she smartly undid them, one by one, until she was able to push it open and spread her palms across his undershirt. “Because that is  _exactly_  what you’re going to be dealing with, Mister Fitzherbert.”

He chuckled and she felt all of it. Muscles beneath her palms humming and relaxing as she traced her fingers up and down. The peaks of his nipples, taut and inviting her to do what she will. And she did, because one side of her was curious about how different they were compared to her own, and all the ways a man would react. And her more adventurous, experienced self  _knew_  how his face would morph and hiss, and she just loved wielding that magnificent power over him.

“Blondie…” He whined and arched as she drew a circle with her thumb, pinching down and plucking his peak.

“How do you know it’s ‘Blondie?’” she crooned playfully. Both hands palmed him, the same way he had done to her when they were alone long enough to be intimate. Lifting him up and moving back and forth. Dragging her fingers over tender flesh. Her nails leaving pale marks as she came back down, scratching a tattoo into his skin. “Maybe it’s  _me_ , Eugene. Remember how much you used to grab my short hair? How you’d grab a handful and pull it  _just so?_  And I’d love every bit of it…”

It couldn’t be - they both knew that. It was her same seventy-odd feet of hair that was keeping him lassoed to the chair, after all. But that was the beauty of role playing, she mused. She was calling the shots, as he so eagerly suggested, and with his eyes closed, she could be anyone she wanted to be. They were both having fun.  _Lots_ of fun. Wasn’t that the point of acting, anyway? To make-believe and enjoy yourself?

“You know, you ‘two’ change places so quickly, I can barely tell who’s who,” he sighed. Did he have any idea how adorable he looked? Trying to be dry and witty with a silk scarf for a blindfold and a pretty pink blush on his cheeks. Rapunzel thought it was just darling. Enough to lower her hands to his belt and deftly unfasten it, embracing her bolder self. Assertive Rapunzel. The ‘blonde bombshell’ who’d claim him as  _hers_  and then demand his freedom, because he was past due for their twelve o’clock make-out session.

 _Ooh._  She could see why this was so effective on him!

“Well,” she said smartly.  _Clink, clink_. The belt came loose. The button, too. “That’s just something you’re going to have work out for yourself, now, won’t you…?” Rapunzel’s hand slipped down. Familiar warmth tickled her and began to spread along her arms and into her chest as she pulled him free from his clothes. Delicate fingers curled around his cock, feeling his length and his girth, remembering how soft and hard it seemed to be all at once. And then she slowly pumped him. Down to his base before coming back up. Watching his flesh bob and twitch while his thighs shook beneath her. A dewdrop of sticky arousal leaked from his tip and she rolled it around with her thumb.

The moan he gave her was reward enough for her silly little self-argument earlier on.

“Are you sure you want to be doing this, Blon -  _Rapunzel_? Just what’s going to happen if someone comes knocking?” It wasn’t a silly question, but she knew better. She had made sure the hallway was good and cleared before she was going to perform any improvised acting. And for good measure she had locked the door, too. They had privacy - Eugene was just going to have to make peace with the fact that she was firmly in control. And she was having lots of fun with it, too.

“Oh, Eugene - did you forget already? We’re safe and sound, hiding from those  _mean guards_  that want to lock you up for all your wicked ways.”

“Then why are there two of you?”

“Because I love you,” she hummed, letting go of his cock and pushing his doublet open and back. It wasn’t going anywhere while his arms were tied, but she wanted better access darn it. And she  _got it_ , swiftly working on the buttons of his shirt, pressing her moist lips across his skin as she revealed more and more of his chest. The scent soap and cologne left her giddy.

“Because you’re lucky,” Rapunzel cooed. She had no choice now but to slide off of his trembling legs, but that was okay. It allowed her to clear the last button and flick his top apart, kissing the warm skin of his stomach. She could taste the salt and the powders used to wash their clothes. She felt his hardness brushing against the bodice of her dress and he squirmed against her, seeking some sort of relief that was just out of reach. And, because ‘Blondie’ was a merciful Princess, she shrunk down until her breath ghosted across his sensitive flesh.

“Because I  _want to_ ,” she said, matter-of-factly. Her lips came together and she kissed the very tip of his prick, wet from her play and burning hot. She wished she could just capture the  _sound_  he made. She felt his hardness jump and pulse as his body just flexed beautifully and his hands balled into fists.

“ _Rapunzel…!_ ”

She slithered backwards a few paces, pulling volumes of her hair beneath her and sitting down. And then she just watched Eugene, sitting and shaking in her chair. Half naked and tied to the arms. Blindfolded. Panting and blushing and spreading his fingers wide. That familiar heat had poured down her heart and chest and begun pooling up inside her hips. “Say my name,” she asked from down on the floor. “Like that again.”

“Rapunzel.” Eugene wasn’t panting so much, now. The rise and fall of his chest wasn’t as heaving as it was a second ago.

“Again,” she breathed. She leaned forward, studying him. She wasn’t a stranger to him or his body - not after travelling for more than a year, across roads and water and through forests. But she could admire him as an artist and a lover and as a healthy young woman. And Rapunzel with her short, choppy, chestnut hair was all of that and more.

“Rapunzel…” His voice was deeper, and she just  _knew_  that if she had placed her hand on his chest she would have felt his whole rib cage rumbling. It was a timbre sound that made her body flush with warmth and her thighs squeeze together. That made the back of her neck begin to buzz with excitement.

“Once more.” This time it was a demand. Blonde Rapunzel knew there was more hidden just below the surface, and she  _wanted it_.

Eugene slowly bit his lip and she saw pearly teeth winking at her. He arched backwards into the chair, inviting her over. She swore she saw his cock throbbing like it had a heartbeat of it’s own, and she wanted nothing more than to wrap her hand back around him and feel it pump for her.

“ _Rapunzel…_ ”

She shrank down into herself. All of her muscles compressed, trying to satisfy the need that had come roaring to the surface. Her toes curled. She pulled at her hair. Tugged at her corset. Rapunzel jumped up and flew to the door, fingers flying over the bows and ties of her dress as she bent down and checked the locks once again.

Sealed. Secured. Private. Good. Good, good, good. It was a mantra as she all but floated across the floor, stopping halfway to push her loosened corset down her hips and stepped out of it. Her dress soon followed, shimmying one shoulder out and then the other before she shoved it off of her like it was suddenly offending her. And she  _loved_ her dress, but not when she felt like her entire body was burning up, thank you very much, and especially not when Eugene was half naked and saying her name just right, and the underwear  _needed to go too. Now. Like, yesterday!_

“Rapunzel…?” Eugene had been left in the dark, but he was vaguely aware of things. The pull against his left arm told him she had gotten up and walked a few paces behind him. The ruffles of fabric could have been anything, but he sorely liked to imagine that it was his lovely Royal girlfriend taking care of her clothes and throwing them away. Yep - out the window, never to be needed again. He could dream, right?

He flinched as a warm hand caressed his cheek from out of nowhere. Fingers slid through his hair, pushing back and down. Not hard or insistent. Just leading him along. Telling him to lean back, and he followed. Warm, moist lips caressed against his and he felt everything inside him flutter. It was the same kiss she gave him when she was stirred up. When she probably  _would_  throw her political weight around to make sure she wasn’t interrupted.

“Eugene…” Her voice was almost melodic as she leaned away from him. Slight and celestial. He couldn’t tell where she was for a moment, her footsteps leaving no trace. And then he felt her hands on his breeches. Grabbing some great hold of his pants and briefs and tugging them out from under him. Good Lord, did she have any idea how darn strong she could be at times?!

All of that seemed trivial as she shoved his pants into a big bunch around his ankles. And up she climbed, a fit, firm leg sliding across him. Then the other as she sat on his lap. Feeling the solid, sculpted muscles of her ass against his thighs as she scooted closer. The bump of her warm, wet mound as she pressed against him. Rapunzel rose up, lifting her perky breasts against his face. He felt her grabbing hold of him and guiding him across her lips, groaning softly at how slick and hot she was. Her breath caressed his cheek as she tapped into all of that assertive, possessiveness she had for him.

“I want you to know… you’re  _mine._ ” She slid down onto him. Eugene arched and hissed and groaned as his felt her folds parting and her flesh spreading and her pussy engulfing him, inch after inch, until everything was hot and wet and  _her_.

“Please oh  _please_  untie me.” He moaned. His head had already fallen forward as she settled on top of him. Her backside wiggled back and forth against his thighs. Her legs tucked up against the arms of the chair, where his hands flexed and reached for her. Rapunzel bit her lip and slowly rocked, watching his face grow tense and then relaxing.

Was this how she looked whenever she lay back and let him play with her? When she hugged his arm and squeezed his hand with her legs and cried his name? No wonder he had so much fun! Even if he wasn’t being touched himself… She was in control now. Everything was her call. Every move was hers. He was at her mercy.

It was like the times she had tasted wine and felt heady and relaxed, ambitious and uncensored. Everything was warm and tingling and she wanted more.

“I don’t think I’m going to do that, Eugene,” she sighed. Rapunzel caressed herself. Hands swept up her sides and breasts, cupping and softly squeezing herself just the way he used to. She’d make do for now - those hands of his were staying put.

“Pretty please…?” There was a hint of desperation in his voice that time. Or maybe it was from her hips rising and falling at an agonizing rate. If she focused, she could  _feel_  his cock spreading her flesh. The swollen tip brushing her deepest parts. Gliding in and out.

That was probably doing a few things to him, too.

“You said you liked me being in charge of you,” she reminded him patiently. Rapunzel’s hands moved from her chest to his. Fingers spread over smooth planes as she bounced a little, purring and giggling at the wonderful pace she was setting.

“I’d also really,  _really_  like to touch you?”

“Mm. I bet you would.” She could picture his broad hands around her hips. His beard tickling her skin as he kissed her throat or licked the junction of her breasts. There was something just so thrilling when she told Eugene to let go and just  _take her_. Oh well! Too bad. Next time. Maybe. She was starting to get used to this. “You can use your voice, though.”

“My wha-?” She bounced and rocked against him, loving the attractive blush on his face and watching him lose more of himself to her.

“I like your voice,” she murmured. Her hands moved to muss up his hair, careful not to loosen the blindfold. “I like some of those words you only ever use when we’re like this. When I’m driving you  _wild_ , Eugene…” Rapunzel settled against him, squeezed him between her knees and  _clenched_.

“Oh, sweet fu- ” Eugene arched against her and she grinned. From feeling him moving deeper inside her. From knowing she was making her boyfriend come apart at the seams.

“There we go. More of that, please and thank you.”

But Eugene was a little too far along. Too pulled apart. Whatever he was, he couldn’t keep up with her hands and hips and lips and pussy and legs and  _all of her_. All he could manage was gasps and moans and soft curses, all of which she relished.

That’s okay, Rapunzel thought. Part of taking the lead meant working with what she had on hand. She shifted forward, an arm wrapping around his still-dressed shoulders while the other traced patterns up and down his front. “I wonder if you’ve worked out which ‘Rapunzel’ I am,” she wondered to herself. And coyly, seductively, adding: “Which one of us is riding your hard, handsome cock, Eugene?”

“For the love of God, Blondie…”

“ _Hee_!” She beamed and readjusted herself. Her breasts flattened against his chest as she reached down between them, teasing them both. Fingers caressing his thick base before coming back up to glance against her aching pearl. It didn’t surprise her one bit that he thought of her as ‘Blondie.’ He called her that even when she had short hair! But Rapunzel with her long, indestructible hair was the one who first touched him like a woman. The one he first saw bare naked, and who saw him. The one he experimented with in Corona and who tried everything when they were travelling the countryside.

But not this time. She missed having her short, fluffy, naturally dark hair. The style he’d grab hold of. The one where they shared their first kisses.

“Not ‘Blondie,’ no,” Rapunzel sang. And her eyes flew wide open, because that time she swore that she felt his hardened flesh  _twitching_  inside her. She looked up at Eugene’s face, taking in his set jaw and creased brow. His heart was hammering against her. A giddy, naughty thrill raced up along her back, spreading across her skin and setting her nerves alight.

Eugene loved her, she didn’t doubt that one bit. But he missed her short hairstyle style, too. Right?

Well, that was easy to check.

“Still prefer brunettes?” she asked, her voice thick with need. “I remember the way your fingers would just spread through those little layers back there. It made me  _so happy_. And I used to think how attractive it must be to see them in this little choppy sea of chestnut.”

She had her answer as she felt him absolutely  _throb_  inside her, his hips coming up to meet her and his dick twitching with absolute need. She didn’t need her fingers that time - his entire front had butted against her blushing wet core, rolling over her clit and leaving her purring with delight. Her tension was pulled tight. Her muscles  _burned_. She just knew she was ready to shake and come undone on top of him.

“Rapunzel, I’m - “ She cut him off, hands grabbing either side of his head. Her hips ground against him.

“ _Cum for me, Eugene_.” It was a demand. She was assertive and dominant and the light of his life and -

Rapunzel’s mind burst as Eugene thrust up against her, hard and fast and desperately. Once, twice, again and again until he went stock still beneath her. And like a guitar string, she felt him  _snap_. He arched and groaned her name and some naughty part of her mind thought that it never sounded so  _delicious_. Her deepest depths flooded with warmth. He shook and bucked against her -

“…  _ah!_ ”

\- and her body flared as if trillions of tiny paper lanterns had all been lit and lifted at the same time. Her mouth hung open but she couldn’t make a noise. Her legs trembled. Her toes curled. Nails dug into his scalp. Her hips ground down against him and she shook as she felt him twitch and empty inside her. All while she shook and squeezed and made noises that couldn’t be described in any of her romance books.

She wasn’t sure how long they sat there afterwards. She didn’t notice that she had gone from scratching his scalp to lovingly smoothing her hands through his hair. All she really knew was that they were both a sweating, panting mess.. and she didn’t want to get up just yet. Not without feeling pins and needles in her legs and (probably) leaving a sticky, pearly mess all over Eugene’s lap and her velvet chair.

Romance novels never warned her about  _that, either_.

For now, she reached up and yanked the back of the silk scarf, watching him blink blearily at her while his eyes adjusted.

“Hey, sweetheart,” he sighed, smiling tiredly at her. Her racing heart gave a little flutter and something inside her did a little flip whenever he looked at her like that.

“Hey,” she sang. With all the care in the world, Rapunzel rose up and off of him, drawing another soft moan from her boyfriend as she did. Her feet wiggled as she shuffled backwards, stretching her leg out -

“I should’ve grabbed a towel before all this,” she sighed. The sudden chill she felt spoke  _volumes_  at how wet her skin had become. She didn’t trust herself to peek down just yet. Not that the sticky mess they made was off putting, but she was just  _fascinated_  by how Eugene’s arousal looked after sex. So shiny and slick and  _wow_ , all of that had been inside her.  _Again_! How did she fit it all -

“Rapunzel…?” She blinked and looked back up.  _Oh_. She had gotten distracted again. Grinning playfully, the naked princess padded away with stiff legs, reaching into her armoire and returning with a fluffy towel. Wordlessly she draped it over Eugene’s lap, turned and once again sat sideways across his legs. A second later she collapsed against him, purring happily while she kicked her legs up and down.

“This was fun,” she sighed, nuzzling against his chest. She looked up to give him a look of absolute triumph, before adding “I  _knew_  my ventriloquism skills hadn’t gotten rusty.”

“May I just say that I love that that’s what you got out of all of this?” Eugene asked, resting his chin on the top of her head. “And hey - here’s a fun idea. Think you could untie me now…?”

“Hrn.” He guessed it was more of a noise than an answer, but he felt her reaching around the arms of the chair and giving her hair just the right kind of tug to make it all unravel. It wasn’t the first time he suspected that every clump and strand was somehow, magically, prehensile.

“Oh, much better…” His hands came up around her narrow shoulders and he felt her cuddling deeper into him. It floored him how she could be both so bold and so small all at once. “So - did you scratch your itch for acting?”

“Mm, was that was started all this?” She almost sounded sleepy in his arms, and he was inclined to scoop her up, carry her over to the bed and then spoon her while they drifted off. He was fairly sure whatever luck they had wouldn’t keep the hallway clear and free for  _that_  long, though. “That’s right - I got the Thespian fever. Well, how did I do?”

“At playing Rapunzel? Ten out of ten. A smash hit. At playing some mean guard from somewhere I’ve victimised, well… maybe we could polish up on that.”

“Mm. Improvisational acting is hard, Eugene.”

“Well, you make it look good, Blondie.” His fingers traced patterns across her back and up into her hair, similar to how she had been doing to him as she teased and rode him. He pressed kisses against her damp brow, sure that if he started thinking of all  _that_   _again_ , he’d want to turn the tables and tease her back.

“Eugene? I miss having my short hair style.”

He told himself she was tired, and it wasn’t just an achingly small voice that she was confessing a sordid secret with. More kisses sprinkled over her brow and then down her cheek.

“Well, sweetheart, if there’s one thing I’ve learned it’s that you make the impossible, possible. And I’m sure if there’s a way to change  _this_ \- “ He stopped and gave a small tug on a handful of indestructible hair, fine and silken like spun gold and capable of igniting like a bomb when she was threatened. “ - I’m sure you’ll work out what to do to change that.”

“Be honest - you miss it too, don’t you?” She leaned back, blushing and damp and beautifully naked in his arms. Wide, green eyes seemed to sparkle, challenging him to deny that  _yes_ , he had a preference when it came to her appearance.

“Loaded question,” he deflected, but she swatted him on the arm and he caught her. “Yeah, okay - you’ve got me. I thought it suited you nicely.”

“Well, congratulations. We share excellent tastes.”

“I know - you chose  _me_ , after all.”

“Eugene…” But he saw that coming from a mile away, and she wasn’t surprised when he lifted her chin and pressed a sweet, lingering kiss against her parted lips. One flick of her tongue to get the taste of him was all it took to forget about most of the things in her mind.

Most, but not all.

“I hope next time I get to choose my own style,” she sighed, and this time it was definitely a dreamy voice. Eugene could feel her weight shifting against him, her legs kicking a little less over the side of his lap.

“Yeah? What would you pick?” He wasn’t offended - he liked to think for a single scrap of glass, he didn’t do too bad of a job. But he wasn’t a hair stylist. Only a hair  _enthusiast._

“I’d get it done the same as before,” she mumbled. “Exactly the same. It was so pretty… And I’d let everyone know it was  _my choice_ to have it look that way. And that I love you so, so much.”

“I love you, too.” Eugene didn’t think twice about  _that_ , but he was flattered about her hair. And a little suspicious that maybe his barbering skills had been gossiped about. But he couldn’t help that, and if he had to go through it all over again to save her, he would’ve.

“Sure you wouldn’t want a professional doing it this time?” He chuckled. It was just a joke - he couldn’t think of anything else to really say. For months afterwards, he had held onto a bit of guilt of taking away her healing hair without giving her the choice first.

But Rapunzel didn’t answer. She was fast asleep, warm and damp, her freckled cheeks and most of her nude body still sporting a pretty blush.

“Okay, sweetheart,” he yawned. “We’ll talk more later… If they don’t break down the door and try to hang me.”

He wasn’t worried. If the worst should happen, she had already defended him from some stomping, angry guard that very afternoon. She could do it again.


End file.
